Mister Baekhyun In Love
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3 ! AND Baek Chanyeol dalam satu bath tube? What will Happen? Berperangai dingin dan menyeramkan bak penyihir... Bisakah Baekhyun menemukan cinta sejatinya? EXO FF for EXO L - EXOTICS... Pair? Confused ChanBaek ? HunBaek ? insert pair ChanKai, KaiDo. Happy reading...:)
1. Chapter 1

_Title_ : **_Mr. Baek_**

 _a.k.a : Mr. Baek in Love  
_

 _Author : Minki Elfishy_

 _Starring :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Ft. another kpop icons._

 _Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

 _Rated : T_

 _Summary : Byun Baekhyun; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

 _Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

 _Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

 _Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Awal pagi yang tampaknya terlihat aneh untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia datang memasuki kantornya dengan tampang begitu jutek tanpa senyuman. Sepertinya itu memang karakter asli dalam dirinya kini.

Ia berjalan melewati para karyawannya yang dengan penuh kegugupan menunduk hormat; meskipun semua tindakan mereka itu diacuhkan begitu saja olehnya. Lihat saja sang sekretaris yang dengan tergesa-gesa mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melirik ke setiap karyawan agar memberi hormat kepada bos mereka.

Hingga sekretaris itu berhenti kaget saat Baekhyun berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

" _Shindong-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku? Tidak perlu menyuruh mereka semua untuk menghormatiku seperti itu. Sepertinya, mereka semua bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dituntun untuk melakukan sesuatu_." Ucapnya dingin kepada Shindong _._

" _Ne sajangnim. Nae..ga araesso."_ Jawabnya terbata. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua nyalinya menciut, walaupun tubuhnya begitu besar bak seekor beruang.

" _Dan untuk kalian semua…."_ Baekhyun berkata lagi dan berhenti sejenak. Dengan ajaib semua tempat dan keadaan disitu semuanya menjadi membeku seakan mereka semua sedang berada di kutub utara. Ini dikarenakan semua karyawan kini mengalami sebuah ketakutan yang besar kalau saja sang direktur mungkin saja akan memecat mereka sekarang juga. Tapi, anggapan mereka itu salah, karena,,;

" _Selamat pagi, dan lanjutkan tugas kalian dengan benar."_ Ucapnya mantap dan langsung berlalu menuju ke ruangannya dengan diekori oleh Shindong, sang sekretaris.

" _Ne sajangnim.."_ sahut mereka bersama-sama.

" _Aigoo.. Dia itu kejam sekali seperti penyihir saja. Pantas saja semua namja dan yeoja menghindarinya."_ Kata seorang karyawan dengan nada sedikit berbisik. " _Yakk Yoona! Neo michin geoni? Apa kau mau kita semua dipecat oleh Baek sajangnim? Jaga kata-katamu itu. Huh!"_ sahut Taeyeon sambil menutup mulut Yoona dengan gemasnya.

" _Isshh! Kau ini! Memang benar kok. Sudahlah, aku mau menyelesaikan laporanku dulu."_ Balas Yoona sambil berlalu menyenggol taeyeon.

" _Aissh! Neo jinjja!" Taeyeon berdecih._

Kembali ke Baekhyun yang kini keluar dari lift bersama Shindong dan menuju ruangannya. Tapi, saat hendak menuju ruangannya, ia melihat salah seorang karyawannya yang diketahui adalah Luhan yang sedang asyik menelpon di koridor. Matanya mulai menyipit dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang mungkin tak menyadari kehadirannya. Luhan terus saja mengoceh ditelpon dan melemparkan kata-kata sayang; mungkin saja dia sedang menelpon kekasihnya.

" _Eheemm"_ Baekhyun dan berdehem dan membuat Luhan terkaget setengah mati, ia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

" _A.. A… A… Ssss…S.. Baek Sajangnim. Anda sudah tiba ya?"_ ucap Luhan gugup tak karuan.

" _Mwohaneungeoya?"_ Baekhyun bertanya balik.

" _A..a.. naega halmonim. Ne, nenekku sedang sakit. Jadi aku menelpon untuk memastikan keadaannya."_ Jawab Luhan membohongi.

" _A… Geureuh. Nenekmu sedang sakit ya? Bisakah kita menjenguknya sebentar saat waktu makan siang?" aku ingin sekali menjadi direktur yang sedikit peduli dengan keadaan keluarga karyawanku. Bagaimana?"_ ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit lembut dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mungkin itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman yang mempesona atau memancarkan kehangatan, melainkan sebuah senyuman iblis yang sudah dihafal oleh Luhan selama beberapa waktu ini.

Luhan pun dengan bingungnya harus mengatakan apa. Tentu saja kan dia bingung? Dia hanya ingin mengelabui Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas kini sedang membawanya ke dalam sebuah permainan; dimana pastinya ia akan kalah oleh direkturnya itu. Karena ia tahu, selain memiliki wajah yang manis, direkturnya itu juga begitu cerdas dalam berbagai situasi. Tapi sayangnya, kepribadiaannya itu begitu menyeramkan.

Karena tak bisa berkelit lagi akan kebohongannya itu, Luhan pun lalu berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun dan memegang kedua kakinya sambil berkata,

" _Mianhaeyo Baek sajangnim.. jeongmal mianhaeyo. Sebenarnya yang kutelpon itu bukan nenekku, tapi itu namjachinguku; Kris hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."_

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan menarik napasnya dalam, ia kembali merenung akan nasibnya yang belum menemukan belahan jiwanya. Lama dalam pemikirannya sendiri, ia tak menyadari kalau Shindong dan Luhan kini tengah memperhatikannya. Hingga ia tersadar dan mulai berbalik untuk menuju ruangannya.

" _Sudahlah. Kau ku maafkan. Tapi ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir_." Katanya singkat sambil berjalan dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Luhan yang melihat itu lalu berdiri kembali dan merapikan baju yang dikenakannya. Sementara Shindong dengan asyiknya menatap wajah Luhan dengan begitu teliti; seakan tak ingin melewatkan pesona nan indah dari seorang namja imut di depannya kini.

Luhan yang menyadari itu lalu menunduk hormat dan berlalu menuju meja kerjanya.

" _Aigoo. . Yeppo.. Neomu johae_." Shindong beralun merdu dengan perasaannya kini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

" _Aigoo… ige mwoyeo? Kau mau meracuni aku ya?"_ kata sang kepala koki sambil membuang kembali makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

" _A…a..ahjussi. ini.. ini.. aku akan membuatkan yang baru untuk anda."_ ucap seorang koki dengan nada khawatir.

" _Geummanhae! Chanyeol-ssi! Hari ini kau kupecat!"_ jawab kepala koki dengan nada membentak.

" _Ne? Ahjussi.. keugae andweyo."_ Chanyeol berusaha menghalangi jalan sang kepala koki.

" _Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu dan keluar dari sini! Se…ka…rang!"_ Kepala koki berkata keras dan melewati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya sekarang.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membereskan semuanya disana. Setelah semuanya telah ia bereskan, ia pun pergi dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa.

Di perjalanan, ia menggerutu dan terus saja menyesali kesalahan yang ia lakukan siang tadi. Ia menyesal karena terlalu banyak menaruh garam dalam masakannya. Ia pikir, itu akan memberi sedikit penangkal untuk menjaga kesegaran ikan yang ia masak nanti. Namun sayang, hal itu malah membuat ikan yang ia masak malah menjadi begitu asin; bahkan hampir sama bila kita meminum air laut.

Hari demi hari ia lalui dengan mengunjungi setiap restoran dan melamar disana agar dapat dipekerjakan untuk menjadi koki. Tapi memang nasibnya selalu kurang beruntung. Setiap percobaan yang selalu ia bayangkan akan menjadi percobaan yang begitu sukses, malah membuatnya selalu didepak keluar dari setiap restoran yang ia datangi.

Karena kasihan melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang begitu terpuruk sekarang, Kim Jongin; kekasih seorang Chanyeol pun memberi saran agar sang kekasih kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Maklum saja, Chanyeol ini adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat 3 di sebuah universitas. Anehnya, ia malah kini sibuk mengejar cita-citanya yang begitu ingin menjadi koki terkenal.

" _Chanyeol-ah.. apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali saja melanjutkan sekolahmu itu? Menjadi koki itu bukanlah hal yang mudah."Kai_ berkata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol yang mereka kini tengah duduk di halte bus.

" _Araesso Kai-ah. Tapi, aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi koki yang hebat seperti seorang Do Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bisa memasak semua jenis makanan dari berbagai Negara. Karena menurutku, memasak itu menyenangkan_." Chanyeol berkata serius sambil melihat gedung yang ada didepannya.

" _Ne Chanyeol hyung. Naega aresso. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu sekolahmu itu?"_ balas Kai dengan nada lembut.

" _Aku tahu. Tapi? Maukah kamu membantuku sekali ini saja chagi-ah? Lagipula, bila aku berhasil nanti, ini semua akan baik untuk masa depan kita berdua_."Chanyeol membalas dengan mantap.

" _Terserah kau saja. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"_ Kai kini bertanya.

" _Tolong ya chagi-ah. Aku ingin sekali bekerja menjadi koki di restoran tempat kau bekerja sekarang."_

Ya benar, Kai kini menjadi seorang manager di sebuah restoran yang bernama Le Sommet.

Chanyeol menginginkan kekasihnya itu merekomendasikannya untuk bisa bekerja disana. Kai kini tengah berpikir, hingga Chanyeol mengagetkannya.

" _Eottokkhe chagi-ah?"_ Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

" _Aissh! Araesso."_ Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Kai erat; Kai pun membalas pelukan itu dengan eratnya.

" _Gomawoyo Kai-ah. Kau memang namjachingu terbaik untukku."_ Kata Chanyeol sambil memeluk kembali tubuh Kai.

Mereka berdua pun terus saja berpelukan di halte bus tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang Byun Baekhyun kini tengah menjalani kencan butanya. Tampaknya ia masih sendirian, mungkin ia sedang menunggu orang yang akan menjadi teman kencannya malam ini.

Ia terus memperhatikan jam yang dikenakannya. Dengan kacamata minus dan tampilan pakaiannya yang serba hitam, ia melihat kesana kemari hingga ada sebuah tangan melambai kearahnya.

Sang pemilik tangan itu kian mendekati mejanya dan mulai duduk menghadapnya.

" _A…. joesong hamnida Baekhyun-ssi. Aku sedikit telat tadi. Perjalanan tadi cukup macet."_ Ucap pria itu sambil menyengir kearah Baekhyun.

" _Kau terlambat 6 menit 22 detik."_ Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada datar. Maklum saja, ia adalah orang yang tepat waktu. Ini diakibatkan ia adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan iklan; JK group. Jadi menurutnya, waktu 6 menit itu sudah terlampau lama untuk beberapa iklan dalam sekali tayang.

" _Mianhaeyo Baekhyun-ssi. Apa kau sudah pesan makanan? Kalau belum, ayo kita pesan sekarang."_ Pria itu berbicara mengalihkan seraya memanggil seorang pelayan.

Mereka berdua kini makan saat pesan makanan mereka telah dihidangkan.

" _Choggio.. nuguseyo?"_ Baekhyun bertanya seraya memotong steak yang ada dihadapannya.

" _A.. geureuh. Naneun Choi Minho imnida."_ Ucap Minho sambil setengah menyengir.

Tapi, cengirannya itu malah tidak membuat sesuatu perubahan di wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun, Ia tetap saja bersikap datar. Disetiap perkataannya, Minho sesekali menyengir dan hal itu lantas kini membuat Baekhyun muak. Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan berkata,

" _Terima kasih atas makanannya. Aku pamit duluan. Silahkan anda lanjutkan."_ Baekhyun pun hampir saja berlalu kalau saja Minho tidak menahannya.

" _Maukah besok kau berkencan denganku lagi?"_

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan lihatlah ada banyak kembang api yang sedang meletup-letup disamping kepalanya (khayalan Baekhyun ni).

Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau melanjutkan kencan keduanya. Padahal, biasanya semua pria yang pernah kencan dengan ia sebelumnya akan berlari menjauh dan langsung menghilang dari tatapannya.

Baekhyun pun kembali duduk dengan sebuah senyuman yang mungkin lebih dipaksanya; ia jarang tersenyum, jadi begitulah.

Setelah menyelesaikan makanan mereka, Baekhyun dan Minho pergi ke kasir untuk membayar bon.

Tiba-tiba disana, Baekhyun melihat ada seorang pelayan yang digoda oleh seorang pria berjas. Semulanya, ia berusaha mengacuhkan. Tapi, titik kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri meja pria itu dan memelintir tangannya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, lalu Baekhyun mengakhiri itu dengan satu tendangan telak didada pria tersebut.

Baekhyun pun berbalik menuju kasir, dan ia kaget saat menemukan Minho sudah tak berada disana lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar restoran dan melihat Minho yang sedang terburu-buru menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju, menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan restoran dengan tatapan kesal.

Karena begitu stress akan gagalnya rencana kencan keduanya kali ini, Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apalagi. Disatu sisi, Chanyeol sedang memegang tangan Kai untuk berjalan menyeberang. Baekhyun yang masih kesal akan Minho, kini harus dibakar rasa kesalnya lagi karena melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpegangan tangan yang seolah mengejeknya.

Ia pun dengan sengaja menginjak gasnya lagi, dan saat itu Chanyeol yang kaget akan gerakan aneh dari mobil itu langsung memeluk Kai dan menariknya ke belakang.

Mobil Baekhyun kini telah melewati mereka berdua dan tanpa ia hiraukan lagi makian dan cacian yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Esok harinya, Chanyeol sudah mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran Perancis bernama Le Sommet, tempat Kai bekerja. Dan kelihatannya, orangtua dan adiknya Onew sengaja makan malam disana sekaligus untuk melihat kerja anak mereka.

(Orang tua Chanyeol juga memiliki restoran, tapi restoran makanan cina), merasa kurang paham dengan menu berbahasa perancis yang ada di depan mereka, kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk melihat tempat kerja Chanyeol dulu.

Sementara itu, Sang koki yang sedang kesal karena makanan yang dibuatnya hanya dicicipi sedikit oleh pelanggan. Ia mulai bertanya kepada semua koki yang ada disitu untuk mencoba makanannya itu.

Nasib buruk lagi buat Chanyeol sekarang, entah apa yang ada diotaknya sekarang; ia malah memberi saran yang lebih mengarah kepada sebuah kritikan. Alhasil sang koki marah dan melemparkan makanan tersebut kearah Chanyeol. Untung saja ia segera menunduk, tapi malangnya Kim Jaejoong; ibu Chanyeol yang harus menyaksikan suasana tempat kerja anaknya. Ditambah lagi, ia harus mendapat tempokan makanan di wajahnya. Merasa tidak terima akan hal ini, Jaejoong pun berkelahi dengan koki tersebut. Dan….. Chanyeol kini harus dipecat lagi dari pekerjaannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Kini Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumah dan disidang oleh orangtuanya. Masa-masa kokinya kini berakhir sudah. Ia diputuskan untuk kembali meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan lagi, esoknya pada saat hendak mengisi formulir pendaftarannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menyobek kertas itu.

Saat berada dalam keadaan yang rumit, Chanyeol pun menemui teman baiknya Suho. Ia menceritakan semua keinginannya dan meminta Suho untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari orang tuanya.

Disisi lain, Suho kini terancam dipecat kalau saja ia tidak bisa mendapat seorang pria untuk melakukan kencan buta.

" _Chanyeol-ah. Jebal… bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku akan merahasiakan hal itu dari orangtuamu."_

Ia memohon agar Chanyeol membantunya menyamar; reputasi namja yang akan dicarikan pasangan kencan ini sudah terlanjur terkenal menakutkan banyak namja lain.

" _A.. okay hyung.."_

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menyetujui untuk membantu Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Skip Time-_

Malam kencan itupun tiba, dan lihatlah namja manis yang tengah gelisah menunggu calon kencannya malam ini. O..o…O, ternyata namja manis itu adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Pantas saja Suho menyerah dan hampir terancam dipecat.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan menyapa Baekhyun dengan lembutnya. Baekhyun yang tidak ingin acara kencannya ingin gagal lagi, mulai membuka ponselnya dan membaca tips-tips untuk menghadapi pria dengan ramah. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat lembut.

Tapi hampir saja, waktu seorang pelayan datang dan tak sengaja tersandung kaki Chanyeol; air yang dibawakan pelayan itu tumpah dan menyiram wajah Baekhyun. Dengan amarah yang ditahannya, Baekhyun pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggoyangkan rambut brunette-nya yang basah. Chanyeol sejenak terpesona akan keindahan wajah seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ia dengan buru-buru menyodorkan tissue kearah Baekhyun dan disambut dengan lembut oleh namja di depannya itu.

" _A.. Gomapsseumnida."_ Baekhyun berterima kasih atas kebaikan Chanyeol.

" _Ne, Cheonma."_ Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu indah terukir di wajahnya.

Pesanan pun datang dan mereka berdua pun makan sambil berbincang-bincang.

Rupanya Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini sekarang. Chanyeol kini tengah memperkenalkan dirinya; ia mengaku sebagai seorang dokter muda.

Baekhyun kelihatan mulai tertarik kepada Chanyeol. Tapi, saat Chanyeol menceritakan tentang organ kelamin (penis); Baekhyun tersedak dan alhasil ia menyemburkan makanan yang ia makan ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hendak marah, tapi niatannya itu hilang seketika saat ia mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Suho.

" _Joesongeyo Chanyeol-ssi. Aku terlalu kaget saat kau membicarakan hal itu tadi. Maafkan aku."_ Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil tissue dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Hari pun berganti dengan begitu cepatnya. Hingar binger akan adanya koki baru di Le Sommet telah didengar oleh Chanyeol. Ia pun menanyakan siapa koki baru itu karena penasaran. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu kalau koki baru itu adalah Do Kyungsoo; sang koki yang sangat diidolkannya. Diapun memaksa Sungmin untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, kokinya sedang sibuk.

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun kini sedang menuju restoran Le Sommet karena ia diundang kesana untuk acara penyambutan koki baru.

Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa diundang kesana.

Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam perjalanan bersama sekretaris dan 3 karyawan lainnya, mereka kini tiba di restoran perancis itu.

Baekhyun memasuki restoran itu dan kemudian ia disambut hangat oleh Kai dan para pelayan lain.

Ia kaget seketika saat seseorang datang memeluknya dan berkata,

" _Welcome Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sama sekali tak berubah."_ ucap D.O senang. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

" _Omo! Dia tampan sekali."_ Ucap salah karyawan Baekhyun terpesona.

Akhirnya, setelah lama berbincang, Baekhyun pun mulai mengingat kalau D.O ini adalah teman semasa ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia hanya heran karena D.O sudah banyak berubah sekarang.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol sedang bekerja keras mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan mie cina ayahnya. Maklum saja, mie cina ayahnya sangatlah terkenal disana.

Ia mengendarai motornya dengan box makanan yang ia letakan di belakang motor matic-nya. Selama perjalanan, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil putih yang memotong paksa jalannya. Chanyeol marah dan mulai mengejar mobil itu. Ia terus saja berteriak agar mobil itu berhenti.

Tapi apa yang terjadi; ia dikejutkan kembali dengan munculnya sebuah mobil hitam di tikungan.

Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Chanyeol jatuh terpental ke depan dan semua pesanan mie yang ia bawa tumpah dan berceceran di jalan.

Pengemudi mobil itu turun dan mendekati Chanyeol, guna memastikan kalau Chanyeol tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak pun mulai berdiri dan melepas helmnya. Pengemudi itu kini berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

" _oh.. Ahjussi.. Joesongeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo_.." pengemudi itu terus saja berucap dan menunduk _._

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun berbalik dan hendak memarahi pengemudi tersebut.

Tapi rasa marahnya hilang seketika saat pengemudi itu mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Omo!_ " Chanyeol berkata sambil terkejut.

" _Neo! Dr. Park?"_ Pengemudi itu berkata tak kalah kagetnya sambil melihat penampilan Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun-ssi?" …._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 ** _Mind to Review?_**

 ** _EXO PLANET FF_**

 ** _EXO L-EXOTICS_**

 ** _Please.._**

 ** _Gomawo_**

 ** _고마워_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author : Minki Elfishy_

 _Starring :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Ft. another kpop icons_

 _Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

 _Rated : T_

 _Summary : Byun Baekhyun; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

 _Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

 _Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

 _Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _*Sebelumnya,_

" _oh… Ahjussi.. Joesongeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.."_ pengemudi itu terus saja berucap dan menunduk.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun berbalik dan hendak memarahi pengemudi tersebut.

Tapi rasa marahnya hilang seketika saat pengemudi itu mengangkat wajahnya.

" _Omo!"_ Chanyeol berkata sambil terkejut.

" _Neo! Dr. Park?"_ Pengemudi itu berkata tak kalah kagetnya sambil melihat penampilan .

" _Baekhyun-ssi?"….._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Seusai kejadian tadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah duduk dalam sebuah kedai kopi dekat tempat kejadian tadi. Perasaan Chanyeol kini tak karuan. Ia merasa malu, bingung, dan ketakutan karena kebohongan yang ia lakukan semalam ternyata telah terbongkar hari ini. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menghampiri tubuhnya pun terabaikan; terkalahkan oleh semua perasaannya di atas.

Mereka berdua masih saja berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Baekhyun yang kini sedang terbakar api kemarahan karena ia telah dibohongi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol ; orang yang menjadi teman kencannya semalam yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang dokter muda.

Bagaimana ia bisa mendiamkan ini? Ia ternyata telah dibohongi mentah-mentah. Padahal semalam ia telah berusaha mengunci pribadi aslinya dan mencoba bersikap manis. Dan itu semua hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Baekhyun kini menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol dan menarik sedikit napas. Seakan berada dalam serial animasi sekarang; Baekhyun kini bagaikan seorang ksatria pedang yang siap untuk memenggal kepala musuhnya itu.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan menatap Baekhyun yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" _A… a.. Baekhyun-ssi. Nan jeongmal mianhae. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membohongimu. Tolonglah, jangan laporkan ini. Aku tak ingin teman baikku Suho harus kehilangan pekerjaannya akibat kesalahan yang aku lakukan. Tolonglah Baekhyun-ssi. Tolong maafkan aku."_ Chanyeol berucap memohon kepada Baekhyun yang nyatanya kini hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

" _Kau telah membohongiku Chanyeol-ssi! Dan hal ini tak dapat kumaafkan. Aku akan melaporkan ini kepada polisi sebagai kasus penipuan. Bersiaplah! Kau dan temanmu akan masuk ke dalam penjara untuk waktu yang lama."_ Baekhyun membalas dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" _Mworago? Maldo andweyo Byun-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Tolong bantulah aku. Aku bisa membuat kedua orangtuaku malu dan mereka bahkan tidak akan menganggapku sebagai putra mereka. Tolonglah Byun-ssi."_ Chanyeol berucap dengan nada bergetar.

" _Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi. Aku bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya jahat. Aku akan memaafkanmu."_ Baekhyun menjawab.

" _Jeongmal? Oh… jeongmal gomawoyo Baekhyun-ssi. Aiissh! Aku sepenuhnya tahu, kalau kau bukanlah orang yang tega melakukan itu."_ Chanyeol berdecak gembira.

" _Keundae… Ada satu syarat."_ Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wajah Chanyeol yang semula ceria, kini berubah khawatir setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun barusan.

" _Waeyo? Apa persyaratannya?"_

" _Kau harus membayar ganti rugi kepadaku sebesar $4.000. Maka kuanggap masalah kita impas. Kalau tidak, dengan terpaksa kalian berdua akan kupenjarakan."_ Baekhyun berkata dengan nada serius.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan seketika. Ia lalu mulai berpikir untuk mencari jalan lain. Tidak akan mungkin ia punya uang sebanyak itu. Lagipula, uang yang diberikan ayahnya juga untuk keperluannya untuk meneruskan kuliah kedokterannya.

" _Aigoo.. Dia ini sungguh pria yang licik."_ Chanyeol membatin.

" _hey! Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju Chanyeol-ssi?"_ Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

" _Oke oke.. aku akan membayar ganti rugi itu. Tapi setelah itu masalah kita impas! Oke?"_ Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap.

" _Oke!"_

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan dan kembali berlalu ke tempat masing-masing. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya lagi, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol kini berjalan menghampiri motornya, berkata lagi,

" _Hey!"_

Chanyeol pun berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun.

" _Waktumu Cuma 24 jam untuk membayar ganti rugi itu. Kutunggu kau besok di kantorku. Jadi, gunakanlah waktumu itu dengan baik."_ Sambung Baekhyun sembari melempari kartu namanya dan memasuki mobilnya; berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang geram akan perkataannya itu.

" _Aissh sialan! Dia itu benar-benar! Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi namjachingunya."_ Chanyeol berdecak sebal sambil menendang . Lucunya, ia malah menendang ban motornya, yang alhasil membuat ia mengerang kesakitan.

" _Auw auw.. appoyo.. aissh! Sibal! Arrrgggghhh"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Waktu kini berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Indahnya langit sore kini berganti dengan langit malam yang ditemani dengan sinar rembulan yang menyinari seorang pria yang sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan perasaan kesal, ia kini mengendarai motor menuju rumahnya. Tapi, rasa bersalah akan kejadian tadi membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki rumahnya itu.

Ia pun memutar balik arah motornya dan pergi menjauh.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah; mungkin tepatnya sebuah kos-kosan.

Ia menuruni motornya dan berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu. Lalu, diketuknya pintu itu yang tidak berselang lama muncul seseorang dari balik pintu dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

Wajah itu tak asing baginya, karena itu adalah Suho hyung. Chanyeol pun belum sempat berkata, Suho pun langsung memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukan itu.

" _Chanyeol-ah… Bagaimana ini? Aku sekarang sudah dipecat. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada keluargaku yang ada di Mokpo. Aku takut mereka akan khawatir. Bagaimana ini? Oh.. bagaimana ini?"_ ucap Suho dengan suara serak karena mungkin ia sudah menangis sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Rasa bersalah itupun semakin muncul dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi putus asa.

" _Hyung… jangan menangis disini. Tidak enak kalau ada yang mendengar hal ini. Kajja! Kita masuk ke dalam saja."_ Chanyeol membalas sambil merangkul Suho untuk masuk ke dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Pagi yang indah mungkin kini menemani seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menerima laporan dari Shindong, kalau proyek iklan yang dikerjakan oleh perusahaannya sukses besar. Makanya, ia sedari tadi selalu tersenyum sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, sejumlah karyawan sedang mengintipnya dari balik pintu kerjanya. Mereka bahkan terpesona akan senyuman itu.

" _Aigoo.. Yeppoyo.. Bagaimana ia bisa semanis itu saat tersenyum?"_ kata seorang karyawan.

" _Ternyata, Byun sajangnim juga punya pesona yang besar. Kenapa ia tak mau tersenyum selalu seperti itu setiap datang ke kantor?_ Sahut Luhan.

" _Itu karena dia penyihir, bodoh!"_ Yoona mencela.

Merasa mendengar suara aneh dari balik pintu Baekhyun pun mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan sekali tarikan. Alhasil, semua karyawan yang sedang asyik mengintip tadi spontan terkejut dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Mereka semua pun berdiri dan memberi hormat; lalu berpencar kembali menuju meja kerjanya masing-masing.

" _Issh! Aneh." Baekhyun membatin_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini sedang dilanda rasa bersalah yang besar.

Ia pun berangkat dengan perasaan ragu menuju bank untuk mengambil uang; untuk mengganti rugi kepada Baekhyun sesuai kesepakatan mereka kemarin.

Saat hendak memasuki bank, ia berdiri menatap pintu masuk yang terbuat kaca yang ada di depannya.

Ia berpikir sejenak,

" _Abeoji, Eommonim. Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa menggunakan uang kuliah itu. Tolong ampuni aku."_ Chanyeol membatin dan bergegas memasuki bank tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 menit kemudian,

Chanyeol sudah keluar dari bank dengan membawa sebuah amplop coklat ditangannya.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju motornya. Tapi sayang, nasib buruk kini menimpanya lagi. Ia hendak memasukan uang itu ke dalam tasnya, tapi malah sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merebut amplop itu dengan cepatnya.

Ia berusaha mengejari perampok itu sambil meneriaki mereka. Sayangnya, mereka terlampau cepat menghilang dari pandangannya dengan motor yang dikendarai mereka.

" _Yaakkk! Sibal! Kembalikan uangku! Kalian brengsek! Bajingan sialan! Argggghhhh!"_ Chanyeol terus saja memaki dan meneriaki mereka.

Dengan perasaan yang putus asa, ia mendekati motornya dan mengambil secarik kertas; mungkin tepatnya sebuah kartu nama.

" _Byun Baekhyun! Kau pembawa kesialan dalam hidupku! Arggghhhhh!"_ ia meremas kartu nama itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

- _Skip Time-_

Tak tahu apalagi yang harus ia perbuat, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk meminjam uang kepada orangtuanya. Ia bahkan semalam tak ingin mengangkat telpon dari ibunya. Ibunya ingin mengetahui apa ia sudah mengantar pesanan itu pada tempatnya atau belum; tapi ia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

Dengan tampang kusut, ia mendekati ayahnya yang sedang memasak pesanan pelanggan.

" _Abeoji.. Bolehkah aku meminjam $4.000 ?"_ Chanyeol berkata pelan.

" _Aigoo.. appa tidak punya uang sebanyak itu sekarang. Lagipula uangnya sudah ayah berikan semua kepadamu waktu itu." Sahut sang ayah; Yunho._

" _Waeyo? Apa uang pendaftarannya masih kurang? Cepat beritahu ibu."_ Sambung Jaejoong.

" _Aniyo.. uang itu sudah sangat cukup. Hanya saja, aku ada keperluan lain lagi."_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunduk.

" _Lalu apa?"_ kedua orangtuanya bertanya.

" _A..a.. Gwaenchanayo."_ Ucap Chanyeol lagi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan keluar dari restoran mereka.

" _Anak itu…"_ Jaejoong berdecih dan menggeleng.

" _A.. Chanyeol hyung. Mau kemana lagi kamu?"_ Onew yang baru datang bersama kekasihnya menegur Chanyeol.

" _Aku masih ada urusan. Nanti baru kita bicarakan."_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil berlalu dengan motornya. Tampaknya ia akan menemui seseorang.

" _Hyung-mu kenapa?"_ Tanya Taemin.

" _Na mollayo chagiya. Kajja! Kita masuk dan bertemu dengan Appa dan Eomma."_ Onew menjawab sambil merangkul tubuh Taemin untuk masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Ternyata, orang yang ditemui Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan yang ragu, ia mulai berkata,

" _Baekhyun-ssi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberikan uang sesuai kesepakatan kita kemarin. Uangku dirampok di jalan saat aku hendak kesini. Tolonglah aku. Jangan masukkan aku dan temanku ke penjara."_ Chanyeol berucap sedih sambil berlutut dan memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu menjadi risih karena kejadian itu dilihat oleh semua karyawannya.

" _Apapun alasanmu, aku tak ingin mendengarkannya."_ Baekhyun berucap sambil melihat kearah karyawannya yang mungkin sedang membicarakannya sekarang.

" _Aku tahu kamu adalah orang yang baik. Maka dari itu, tolonglah. Aku rela bekerja apa saja atau kau suruh apa saja tanpa dibayar sepersen pun. Asalkan kau tidak melaporkan aku ke polisi."_ Sambung Chanyeol sambil memohon.

Baekhyun kini tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Ia sebenarnya malas sekali mempekerjakan Chanyeol sebagai seorang karyawan di kantornya. Hingga Shindong dan Luhan mendekatinya dan berbisik,

" _Sajangnim. Sebaiknya, kau jadikan ia sebagai asisten pribadi di ia bisa membantumu meringankan pekerjaanmu disana. Mungkin ia bisa kau jadikan seorang pembantu. Bagaimana?"_

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari kedua karyawannya itu, Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya.

" _Baiklah. Sekarang juga, kau ikut aku ke apartemenku. Aku akan memberikan pekerjaan untukmu disana."_ Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan keluar kantornya yang diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Mungkin sekarang Chanyeol sedang mengucapkan kata syukur berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Ia pun melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

" _Aku tahu, kamu adalah orang yang baik, Baekhyun-ssi."_

" _Sudahlah. Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu itu."_ Balas Baekhyun telak yang membuat Chanyeol jadi illfeel dibuatnya.

" _Huh! Galak sekali dia.."_ batin Chanyeol kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di apartemen milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang memang belum pernah masuk ke dalam gedung sebesar ini masih saja terkagum-kagum.

" _wooahh.. Kau tinggal disini ya? Mewah sekali ya hidupmu."_

Chanyeol yang merasa tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya, hanya bisa bergurau.

" _Pantas saja ganti ruginya mahal sekali."_

Mereka kini sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, setelah keluar dari lift tadi.

Baekhyun pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk. Chanyeol sempat ternganga akibat pemandangan yang ia lihat didepannya kini.

Lihatlah bagaimana berantakannya barang-barang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

" _Baiklah. Kamu sudah disini sekarang. Kita akan tanda tangani surat kontrak kerjamu dulu."_ Baekhyun berucap sarkatis.

" _Ne Byun-ssi. Aku paham."_ Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambilkan sebuah surat kontrak kerja mereka.

Sementara menunggu Baekhyun keluar, ia pun mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpajang di atas sebuah meja nakas dengan aneka perabot hiasan lain.

" _Apa ini dia? Dia manis juga ya."_ Chanyeol membatin.

Baekhyun tak berapa lama keluar dengan secarik kertas dan pulpen ditangannya.

" _Ini… cepat tandatangani surat itu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor."_ Ucap Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol.

" _Araesso."_ Balasnya sambil mulai menandatangani surat perjanjian mereka.

Setelah Chanyeol menandatangani surat kontrak itu, Baekhyun pun mengambilnya kembali dan berkata,

" _Tugasmu sekarang adalah membersihkan tempat ini. A.. ne, jangan lupa isi kulkas itu dengan bahan makanan dan air mineral."_ Ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan letak kulkas dan memberikan uang kepada Chanyeol.

" _Ne, Byun-ssi. Selamat bekerja. Fighthing!"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda memberi semangat kepada Baekhyun yang kini berada diambang pintu.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tak memberi tanggapan apapun, lalu bergegas keluar.

" _Aigoo.. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memliki kekasih kalau ia terus bersikap seperti itu. Aigoo… lihat ini. Berantakan sekali. Aisshhhh…!"_ Chanyeol kesal saat melihat pemandangan yang memang sudah ia lihat tadi.

Setelah memberi tugas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di apartemennya. Baekhyun kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk menuju kantornya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,

" _Ne, Yeobseyo Shindong-ssi. Waeyo?"_

" _Ne Byun sajangnim. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda."_ Ucap Shindong dari balik telepon _._

" _Nuguya?"_ Tanya Baekhyun heran. Karena setahunya, semua klien telah ia temui tadi siang.

" _Nado molla sajangnim. Dia bilang, dia adalah kenalan anda."_ Shindong berucap lagi.

" _Araesso. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang."_ Sambung Baekhyun sembari menutup teleponnya.

" _Kenalan?"_ Baekhyun membatin.

" _A.. tuan. Silahkan tunggu sebentar. Byun sajangnim sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."_ Shindong berbicara kepada tamu itu.

" _Araesso. Terima kasih."_ Tamu itu membalas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Setelah beberapa waktu berkendara, Baekhyun kini telah tiba di kantornya. Ia turun dan kemudian berjalan memasuki kantor dengan ditemani Shindong yang telah menunggunya di depan tadi.

" _Sajangnim, itu orang yang ingin menemui anda."_ Shindong berkata saat mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan.

" _Ne, gomawo."_ Baekhyun membalas sambil mendekati orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya sekarang.

Orang itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah putih orang itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan sekarang, hingga sebuah suara,

" _Baekhyun-ssi…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _Siapakah orang itu? Kenapa Baekhyun begitu terkejut saat melihatnya?_

 _Tunggu kelanjutannya ya….?_

 ** _MnR Please_**

 ** _Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat yang udah review pada chap. Pertama._**

 ** _Semoga ttp setia membaca dan memberi masukan demi kesempurnaan FF ini._**

 ** _Mhon bntuan dan dukungannya ya…._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title_ : **_Mr. Baek_**

 _Author : Minki Elfishy_

 _Starring :_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Ft. another kpop icons._

 _Genre : Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, BL_

 _Rated : T_

 _Summary : Byun Baekhyun; seorang pria yang disiplin, sangat kaku, dan bahkan menyeramkan, sehingga semua karyawan-karyawannya menjuluki ia dengan nama penyihir._

 _Hubungan cinta yang ia jalin selalu gagal, karena semua pria memilih mundur karena kepribadiannya._

 _Hingga muncul seorang pria dalam hidupnya._

 _Akankah pria tersebut mampu mengubah dirinya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _On Previously chapter,_

Orang itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu berdiri dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat senyuman lebar tergambar di wajah putih orang itu. Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan sekarang, hingga sebuah suara,

" _Baekhyun-ssi…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara itu masih saja terpaku pada posisi ia berdiri sekarang. Tatapannya seakan kosong, ia seakan tak mampu untuk sekedar menghela napasnya pelan.

Hingga ia dikejutkan seketika oleh deringan dari ponselnya; sebuah panggilan masuk, entah itu dari siapa. Baekhyun pun mematikan ponselnya telak, ia seperti tak ingin mengangkat atau sekedar bicara dengan penelpon itu.

Tamu itu berjalan mendekat dan mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi sebuah jabatan tangan,

" _Uri manneyo Byun Baekhyun-ssi."_

" _A… ne. Sudah lama juga, Hun sunbae." Balas_ Baekhyun pelan sambil menjabat tangan Sehun.

Ternyata tamu itu adalah seorang yang bernama Sehun, salah satu sunbae-nya Baekhyun waktu di sekolah dulu.

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali kea lam sadarnya sekarang pun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

Mereka berdua kini duduk dan mulai berbincang; mungkin kebanyakan Sehun yang berbicara, karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya sedikit memberi jawaban. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Sementara itu disisi lain, Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan sudah menjadi seperti seorang pembantu.

Ia ingin saja menolak waktu itu, tapi keadaannya tidak tepat karena ia juga tak mau ambil resiko besar untuk sekedar membuatnya bersama Suho hyung harus masuk ke penjara akibat penolakannya itu. Apalagi ia tahu kalau Baekhyun itu adalah sosok yang tidak mudah dianggap remeh; ia bahkan sudah sama seperti seorang penyihir.

Pekerjaan merapikan rumah telah ia selesaikan dengan hasil yang menurutnya baik, belanjaan yang dipesan oleh Baekhyun pun sudah ia beli semua; bahkan ia harus rela berjalan kaki bolak-balik beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena kasihan akan keadaan Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun berniat memasakan makanan buatnya.

Maklumlah, ini juga dapat ia gunakan sebagai percobaan gratis untuk pengorbanannya tadi. Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju dapur dan mulai acara memasaknya; mungkin masakan percobaan tepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Setelah hampir 30 menit bertemu,akhirnya Sehun mohon pamit untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ia masih harus melakukan jadwal operasi terakhirnya hari ini. Baekhyun pun mempersilahkan Sehun untuk pulang; ditemaninya menuju depan kantornya. Lagipula Baekhyun juga hendak pulang untuk beristirahat sekarang.

" _Baekhyun-ah. Aku pamit dulu. Kalau kamu punya waktu luang, marilah kita makan malam diluar."_ Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang karena gugup akan senyuman sunbae-nya itu, hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau ia setuju. Sehun pun masuk ke mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia berdiri pada tempatnya sekarang.

" _Baek sajangnim. Apa dia itu kekasih sajangnim?"_ Tanya Shindong yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping Baekhyun.

" _A… aniyo. Dia itu hanya sunbae-ku waktu di SMA dulu."_ Balas Baekhyun yang terlihat gugup _._

" _Apa ia cinta pertamamu sajangnim?"_ Tanya Shindong lagi dengan nada menggoda.

" _Aissh! Aniyo. Sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak! Shindong-ssi! Cepat serahkan laporan hasil kerja iklan kita besok. Jangan sampai telat semenit pun. Araesso?"_ Baekhyun mendelik kesal sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu dari situ.

" _Huh! Pantas saja ia selalu gagal dalam kencannya. Ia seperti kakek sihir saja."_ Shindong menghela napasnya dalam sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kantor.

Dengan wajah yang lelah, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift untuk menuju apartemennya. Ia masih saja memflashback kembali apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu, terukir senyuman tipis di bibir indahnya itu, yang mungkin hanya bisa di saksikan oleh lift itu saja. Pintu lift pun terbuka , Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Ia masuk dengan sedikit merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan; sepertinya ia mengalami kaku otot atau hanya pegal biasa.

Ia kaget saat melihat seseorang yang dengan damainya tertidur di sofanya itu. Sosok itu adalah Chanyeol, yang kini mungkin sedang berjumpa dengan alam mimpinya. Baekhyun sempat terpesona saat melihat wajah damai Chanyeol saat tertidur sekarang. Tapi pikirannya itu buyar seketika saat ia melihat air liur Chanyeol yang merembes dipinggir bibir itu; anehnya liur itu dapat masuk kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun pun menjadi mual seketika, ia pun berbalik dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air mineral.

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kulkas, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan di atas meja makan. Ia sedikit terkejut karena ada banyak jenis makanan disana. Memang momen yang begitu tepat untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Perutnya kini memberi ia sinyal yang menandakan kalau ia sedang kelaparan sekarang. Maklum saja, ia sedari tadi belum makan malam. Ia pun mendekat ke meja makan, dan kemudian mencoba makanan itu. Saat ia hendak menelan makanan pertama yang ia makan, ia kembali teringat akan air liur Chanyeol tadi. Ia pun hendak membatalkannya, tapi karena rasa makanan itu lumayan enak, Donghae pun langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap (ada-ada aja si Baekhyun ni).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Keesokan harinya, matahari yang indah kini sudah kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi. Bunyi alarm sebuah weker mengejutkan seseorang yang tengah tidur terbungkus selimut abu-abu.

Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral; begitulah kebiasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun saat bangun pagi. Setelah merasa sudah melakukan rutinitasnya itu, Baekhyun hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, kalau saja ia tak menangkap suara yang lebih mirip dengan dengkuran dari ruang tamu. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat posisi tidur seseorang disana.

Bayangkan kepalanya yang kini sudah berada di lantai dan kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Merasa risih akan cara tidur orang itu, Baekhyun pun mendekatinya,

" _Yakk! Hey! Ppali ireona!"_ ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menendang badan Chanyeol yang buktinya makin tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

" _Aigoo. Dia ini benar-benar."_

Masih tak dapat membangunkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun membuka penutup botol air mineral yang ia pegang lalu ia tuangkan air itu ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa kedinginan, lalu terperanjat bangun seketika dan…,

" _Auw.."_

Dahi mereka berdua berbenturan dan membuat keduanya meringis secara bersamaan. Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

" _Hey! Neo micheosseo! Aigoo. Ini sakit."_ Baekhyun berucap keras.

" _Kamu juga kan? Kenapa menyiramkan air dingin itu ke wajahku? Aku kan jadi kaget."_ Balas Chanyeol spontan. Seakan lupa akan perjanjian mereka, Chanyeol berkata hal itu dengan mudahnya. Baekhyun pun mendekati Chanyeol yang kini hanya menatapnya takut.

" _Apa kau ingin masuk penjara sekarang?"_ Baekhyun berucap dengan nada meremehkan.

" _A… aigoo. Joesong hamnida Baek-ssi. Aku yang salah, maafkan aku."_ Chanyeol menjawab sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengatai dirinya bodoh berulang kali. Saat Baekhyun hendak masuk ke kamarnya lagi, ia berkata,

" _Pulanglah sekarang. Sebelum aku menjadi penyihir yang akan memangsamu hidup-hidup."_ Ucap Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol terhentak dan segera mengambil tasnya, lalu ia bergegas keluar dari apartemen itu. Ia berjalan dengan cepatnya sambil mendengus kesal,

" _Aissh! Penyihir gila! Awas saja dia."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _-Mr. Baek-_**

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, Baekhyun kini sudah berada di kantornya lagi untuk menjalani aktivitasnya. Ia kembali teringat akan pertemuannya semalam dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Ia mengingat semua kenangan waktu SMA-nya; dimana pada saat itu ia jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada seorang yang bernama Sehun. Ia sesekali tersenyum sembari memainkan pulpennya ditangannya.

Lamunannya hilang seketika saat pintu ruangannya diketuk, dan masuk seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah sekretarisnya; Shindong.

" _Baek sajangnim. Ini laporan yang anda minta semalam."_ Ucap Shindong seraya menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Baekhyun.

" _A…Geureusseo. Ghamsahamnida. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang."_ Balas Baekhyun.

" _Selamat datang Dokter Sehun. Bagaimana kabar anda? Apa menyenangkan menjadi dokter di sana?"_ Tanya seseorang sambil menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

" _Aku baik saja Kangin-ssi. A… tidak juga, malahan aku lebih suka pertama kali bertugas di rumah sakit ini waktu itu."_ Balas Sehun.

" _A kruemnyeo.. mari kita menuju ruanganmu sekarang. Lay juga sudah menunggumu disana. Katanya ia rindu ingin melihatmu, jadi ia kesini hari ini."_ sambung Kangin sambil mengajak Sehun untuk menuju ruangannya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama sambil berbincang –bincang.

Saat tiba di ruangannya, Sehun tersenyum hangat saat melihat sang kekasih yang sedang menunggunya sedari tadi. Kangin yang melihat itu pun lalu pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Lay pun mendekati Sehun dan memeluk erat sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ia temui 2 tahun terakhir ini. Sehun pun membalas pelukan hangat itu serta menciumi pucuk kepala namjachingunya.

" _Hun-ah.. Dimana saja kau eoh? Kenapa kau jarang sekali menelponku? Tahukah kau kalau aku sangat merindukannmu?"_ kata Lay sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sehun.

" _Nado chagiya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hari memang berlalu begitu cepat, perputaran jarum jam pun turut mengiringi langkah lelah Baekhyun menuju apartemennya. Saat hendak masuk, ia dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

" _Annyeong Baek-ssi. Anda sudah pulang? Silahkan masuk sajangnim."_ Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Bukan mendapat balasan senyuman, Baekhyun malah terlihat heran akan tingkah laku pria tersebut. Tanpa jawaban, ia masuk dan melewati Chanyeol yang kini mematung di depan pintu.

" _Issh! Apa senyumanku ini kurang begitu mempesona? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Sepertinya tidak."_ Chanyeol terus saja menggerutu hingga ia kaget karena ponselnya bordering. Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu, senyuman tergambar manis di wajahnya kini;

 _Incoming call: Kai chagi_

" _Yeobseyo chagiya."_

Baekhyun yang belum jauh dari situ hanya bisa menghela napasnya dalam dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia hendak tidur, tapi ia merasa agak kepanasan dan memilih untuk menghilangkan gerahnya dengan mandi saja.

Saat ia telah duduk dalam bath tube, ia lupa mengambil penutupnya. Ia pun memanggil Chanyeol; saat itu Chanyeol baru saja selesai menelpon. Chanyeol yang mendengar panggilan itu bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

" _Hey! Tolong ambilkan penutup bath tube di sebelah pintu itu dan bawa kesini."_ ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mengambil penutup itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menutup sedikit wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

" _Ini Baek-ssi. Aku taruh disini ya."_ Ucapnya

" _Hei! Bawa itu kemari dan bentangkan diatas ini."_ Sambung Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa menjadi lebih nervous sekarang, ia perlahan mendekati bath tube dan mulai membentang penutup itu. Tapi sayangnya, karena ia tidak melihat sabun yang ada di lantai dekat bath tube itu, ia menginjaknya dan alhasil ia pun tercebur ke dalam bath tube.

Ia pun seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang basah kuyup dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menatap jengkel kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _MnR Please_**

 ** _Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya?_**

 ** _Terus ikuti chap selanjutnya ya?_**

 ** _Thanks buat yg udah ngereview…_**

 ** _Jeongmal gomawo_**


End file.
